plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetrax.
NOTE: This is not a crossover, Tetrax is no reference from the series Ben 10. its just a dude what i made up. and i didnt came up with a better name xD Its a normal day in PvZ-Town Dave: Sun, Pea! Sunflower and Peashooter: Yeah? Dave: I wanted to give you something. Both: What? Dave gives the Sunflower a hippie costume and peashooter a bee-like costume. Both: Costumes?! Dave: I thought it would make you look stronger and cooler Peashooter: But why am i a bee? D: Sunflower: And why am i a hippie? D: Dave: CAUSE IM CRAAAZZY Dave: And now, You will get promoted to VIP plants! Both: YAY Dave: Now, Peashooter, you are now called Beeshooter, Sunflower, you are now called Powerflower, The suits give you special powers. A Meteor appears. All: Watttttt The Meteor crashes into the ground. All: WOOOOAAHH Beeshooter: What was that? A muscular, purple-colored guy appears. Power Flower: Who are you? ???: Im Tetrax. i want to destroy you. All: WHAT! Dave: we dont even know you! Tetrax: Shutup! Crazy dave gets all plants. All Plants: Whaat? Dave: Look at that man here! Plants: He dont seems like a zombie! Dave: But he wants to destroy us. Plants: Meh, he is not a zombie. All plants exept Beeshooter and Powerflower go away Dave: Oh crap.... Tetrax gets a net and traps them. Beeshooter: Gahh! its a net! My bees sting! i can destroy the net! Beeshooter tries to cut the net, but the bee dies cause of the net, as it is MEGA hard. Beeshooter: Crap... Dave: NNNNOOOOOOO Cob Cannon: Omg. Guys! i heard someone screaming! Ice Shroom: It was probally Dave.....wait... DAVE!! Me: Whats wrong? Bamboo Shoot: Dave got kippnapped! Me: Oh no! We gotta save him! Me: Wait, I SEE THEM! Coconut Cannon: Lemme see.. -gets a plantfood- -shoots a giant coconut at the net- Tetrax: Whats that? A coconut? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO The coconut explodes. The net breaks and tetrax flies away Tetrax: ITS NOT OVER YEEEET!! Beeshooter: IT LOOKS LIKE IT IS! Beeshooter: Peh. freaickin amateurs. Try to get a alien and kill us plants with superpowers. Pah. Powerflower: I think i have too. HAVE TOO. ACHEE -produces 3 suns at once- Beeshooter: Woah! 3 suns!? This makes Twin Sunflower useless! Twin Sunflower: I HEARD THAT!! >:( Beeshooter: o_O" Beeshooter: Anyways. who is that "Tetrax"? Dave: IDK, Lets ask zomboss! Powerflower: YOU CRAZY! Dave: Yes, Yes i am. In zombosses lab... Zomboss: Finally, A potion that can make zombies stronger! Yeeaas! Dave: YOU! Zomboss: WHO ME! Dave: YES, YOU! Dave: YOU MADE THAT TETRAX STUFF! Zomboss: i-i..i dont know what you are talking about?! Dave: I GOT A PIC OF HIM! -shows it zomboss- Zomboss: Wah!? THAT TETRAX!? Zomboss hides in corner. Dave: What? you know him? Zomboss: Yes, He is my old, rouge gone, alien, evil, brother. Dave: Oh no! Zomboss: But now..DIE! Dave throws a coconut at Zombosses head. Zomboss: Ow... x_x Dave: -presses easy button- That was easy. Tetrax flies inside the lab. Dave: YOU AGAIN! Tetrax: YES ME! Beeshooter: Gah! -shoots a bee- Tetrax: Bees? Ow! but now... POOWWEEER WAAAVEEEE Beeshooter gets knocked out. Powerflower: Oh no.. The wave hits Powerflower Dave: NOOOO! Dave also gets knocked out. Tetrax: MWUHA- MWUHAHAHHA- MWUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA This is WIP. Dont edit it exept for spelling/grammar please!